


План

by team_beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_beasts/pseuds/team_beasts
Summary: Как известно, к загадочному исчезновению Персиваля Грейвза приложил руку некто, определенно владевший трансфигурацией на уровне эксперта. То есть, примерно так, как Альбус Дамблдор. Конспирологическая теория, очередная вариация на тему «а вот на самом деле».





	План

— ...Итак, по всему основному мы уже вроде бы достаточно прошлись. Сейчас будут вопросы на засыпку. Возьмем кого-нибудь такого... Ну скажем...  _Тина?_  
— Голдштейн. Ее колдография — вот. Вот так она выглядит.  
— Ага.  
— Значит, Голдштейн: по характеру — старательная... порой даже слишком. Исполнительная, вполне пунктуальная. Но при этом излишне самонадеянная и имеет истинный талант влипать в неприятности, причем хорошо, если одна. Вот из-за этого ты и помнишь ее так хорошо.  
— Да. А как долго она работает в моем отделе?  
— М-м... Нет, точно я не помню. Но знаю, что не очень давно.  
— Опять халтуришь.  
— Нет, ничуть! Да посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы тебе пришлось за раз выучить биографии, личные особенности и странности приблизительно сотни каких-то чужих и неинтересных тебе людей — и чтобы это были еще только те, с кем тебе прежде всего грозит регулярно сталкиваться лично. Но зато я помню, что ты предрекал, что она кончит жизнь, работая в отделе регистрации волшебных палочек!  
— Молодец, Альбус.  
— О да, просто талант. А я всегда говорил, что в нем пропадает, во-первых, актер...  
— ...а во-вторых, твой личный шпион-засланец. Нет уж, Геллерт, давай ты уж это как-нибудь сам.  
— Такое ощущение, что это не ты сейчас собрался тайно заслаться в Магический конгресс управления по Северной Америке.  
— Такое ощущение, что это не ты минут пять катался по дивану, хохотал, хлопал в ладоши и орал «Да! Да! Да!», когда я рассказал тебе свой план.  
— Ну, я признаю, что на мой вкус твой план достаточно рискован и к тому же сам по себе достаточно возмутителен. Мне вообще такое нравится. Но я все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе надо так рисковать, и почему ты не можешь, на худой конец, поставить этот твой опыт на мне. Мне совсем не впервой... самотрансфигурироваться.  
— Ну уж нет, Геллерт. Альбуса я в самое сердце МАКУСА еще могу допустить. Но тебя, уж извини — нет. Это уже слишком большая ответственность.  
— Но все равно, если Альбус все-таки проколется — а ведь ты проколешься, Альбус, так или иначе, я уверяю тебя, — то все будут думать, что тебя подменил я. И это, между прочим, очень большое благородство с моей стороны — то, что я разрешаю Альбусу, в случае чего, использовать еще и  _мою_  внешность для подстраховки.  
— Да, Геллерт, и за это искреннее тебе спасибо.  
— Да не за что. Ведь так-то, конечно, никто в жизни не догадается. Никому на свете никогда и в голову не придет, что наш уважаемый всеми, респектабельный, безупречный профессор Альбус Дамблдор предпочитает ставить свои сомнительные опыты по трансфигурации человека вот таким вот способом — тайно подменив самого директора магбезопасности Северной Америки. А тот ему в этом помогает.  
— Послушай его, Альбус, он, кажется, учит нас жить.  
— И не говори, Перси. А я еще раз тебя заверяю, Геллерт, что тебе совершенно не из-за чего беспокоиться. Во-первых, я в любом случае собираюсь заменить Перси сравнительно ненадолго — то есть ровно настолько, сколько мне понадобится, чтобы зафиксировать все свои наблюдения. Не знаю, правда, сколько именно времени это займет — насколько мы знаем, еще никто и никогда не принимал облик другого человека так надолго, как я приблизительно планирую, с помощью трансфигурации. Поэтому мне бы хотелось подольше и получше изучить свои возможности. Но Перси ведь не возражает!  
— Нет, совсем не возражаю. Я бы даже тебе дал месяца... два. Это как самый минимум!  
— Вот видишь, Геллерт, он не возражает. А во-вторых, я гарантирую, что все пройдет гладко, и никто и не заподозрит ровно ничего необычного.  
— Должен тебе сказать, что все всегда так думают, Альбус, когда затевают сомнительную авантюру вроде твоей. Уж поверь моему богатому личному опыту. А еще, не знаю, как ты себе это представляешь, но тебе придется вести себя так, чтобы было похоже одновременно и на Перси, и на меня. Сможешь ты это?  
— Да раз плюнуть. Я же вас обоих знаю как облупленных. Но я при этом постараюсь сделать так, чтобы обошлось без жертв.  
— Ну-ну.  
— Так вот, ну а Перси тем временем отдохнет, о чем уже давно мечтал. И в итоге я получу научную работу по моей магической дисциплине, какой прежде еще не бывало (если хотите, давайте поделим деньги на троих, когда я получу премию), Перси — заслуженный отдых от дел... Ну а ты, Геллерт — в том, я повторяю, крайне маловероятном случае, если вдруг мне не повезет, и что-то пойдет не так, и мне придется «раскрыться» — ты получишь... ну, я так полагаю, ты просто получишь дополнительный пункт к твоей крайне зловещей репутации, которой ты так искренне дорожишь. Ведь все будут считать, что это  _ты_  каким-то образом проник в сердце МАКУСА, подменив Перси. А после этого еще и благополучно сбежал! Такое их всех наверняка очень сильно впечатлит.  
— Такого мирового революционера, как я, все должны уважать и бояться.  
— Да, конечно, очень верно. Видел бы при этом кто-нибудь, как такой мировой революционер, как ты, ходит кругами и отговаривает Альбуса Дамблдора от того, что он затеял, и просит его вести себя благоразумно.  
— Потому что ладно еще моя репутация: ей уже ничего не страшно. Но вот репутация Альбуса — это совсем другое дело. И я вам так скажу: не согласись я ее подстраховать — то хорош бы он был. И ты, Перси, вместе с ним. Вот увидите, вы оба. Вот помяните мое слово.  
— Да ладно тебе, Геллерт, не нагнетай.  
— И вообще, я не знаю, как у вас с ним, Перси, но у меня до сих пор так и не укладывается в голове, что Альбус мог, просто ради того, чтобы написать свою работу по трансфигурации, всерьез решиться притвориться тобой, чтобы в случае, если его раскроют, притвориться мной, притворившимся тобой. И при этом говорить, что это — хороший план!  
— Ну разумеется, план хороший! Итак, выпьем за него! Геллерт, ну возьми же бокал! Перси! Дай ему бокал!  
— Держи, Геллерт. Держи.  
— Итак! За план!  
— За план.  
— Да, за план. И за вас, идиотов... За ваше... везение.


End file.
